Manifest
by twilly17103
Summary: Tenzin secludes himself to meditation on the day of his father's birthday. Korra comes up with an idea to try and cheer him up. One Shot.


**Hello everyone! This would be One Shot numero dos from me. Hopefully it went well. Anyway, have fun!**

**I own nothing here. **

* * *

"Hey Jinora?" Korra asked while turning into the dining room. Pema had the other 3 children outside 'helping' with the gardens. Jinora was sitting at the table reading some novel that the Avatar didn't understand.

Jinora looked up from her book and watched Korra sit down next to her. "Yes, Korra?"

"I was just wondering if there was anything special about today. Your father has acted pretty weird from what I've seen." Korra pointed out the nearby window at the meditation hut. The shadow of the master airbender could faintly be seen in the mid-afternoon light as he sat completely still.

"Well, today is the birthday of my grandfather, Avatar Aang." Jinora smiled at Korra's sudden look of realization and continued. "He is always like this today. Just let him meditate it off and he'll be fine tomorrow."

"That's not right. I should go talk to him." Korra said as she thanked Jinora and walked out the door.

Approaching the sitting airbender without being detected had always been a fun game of Korra's. As quiet as he seemed now, he could still feel someone's presence around him. But games couldn't be played now, this was serious. Korra approached Tenzin without any of her usual subtlety.

"Yes, Korra? You are lacking in the stealth department today…" He said monotonously. He still sat cross-legged, staring out at the calm blue waves of the bay.

"Sorry Tenzin, I just came to talk." Korra said as she sat down next to him. An awkward silence flooded the two. Korra didn't know how to even start the conversation.

"In order to have a conversation, words must take part." Tenzin sighed and turned to the Avatar. "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

Korra took a deep breath and looked at her Sifu. "I'm sorry about Aang." She said. Tenzin looked surprised she would bring it up but did his best to hide it, failing miserably in the process. She continued. "I've only talked to Aang once, which was when he gave me my bending back. Just by those moments, I could already tell why everyone loved him so much. So, I'm sorry about your dad."

Tenzin sighed and put his arm around her shoulder. "It's okay Korra. If my dad didn't pass, then you wouldn't be here. It's just how destiny works. It's just…sometimes I wonder what it would have been like if he was still here. I mean no offense though; those are just the thoughts of a son grieving for his passed father."

Korra averted her gaze toward the sea. The light blue waves pushing back and forth across the rocky faces of Air Temple Island, the smell of the oceanic water floating through the air, it reminded the Avatar of her home in the South Pole. And she recalled a specific memory from the South Pole…

Much to Tenzin's surprise, Korra suddenly smiled widely and jumped up.

"Sorry Tenzin! I've got to go, talk to you later!" With that Korra ran back towards the Temple complex, leaving a shocked airbender in the midst.

Korra sprinted in the direction of high-pitched squeals that belonged to certain airbending children. The gardens quickly came into view as the Avatar sprinted towards Pema.

Pema saw Korra and put the 1-year-old Rohan on the ground to explore the gardens. "Korra! How are you today? I didn't see you at breakfast this morning?"

"Sorry Pema, I was at Mako and Bolin's. I'm good, how are you? Wait! That's not why I'm here!" Korra realized that she probably sounded like Ikki now and allowed herself to catch her own breath. Once calmed down she continued. "Sorry about that!"

Pema only laughed and nodded. "Something on your mind?"

"Actually yes, do you know where Aang's old clothes are?" Korra said in what she thought was the least awkward way imaginable.

Pema stared at Korra with a confusing look, but shrugged her shoulders. "Yes, they're in my husband's room. But why do you need them?"

"Oh, you'll see! Thanks Pema, you're the best!" Korra once again sprinted off towards the main Temple building, leaving an amused Pema in the process.

The Avatar sprinted back into the dining room where Jinora continued to sit. Panting again, Korra spoke. "Jinora! You're pretty knowledgeable on spirits right?"

The young airbender nodded slowly and put down her book.

"Good! I need you to help me with something." Korra said as she took Jinora's hand and dragged her to Tenzin's room.

"Uh, Korra? I don't think we should enter dad's room without asking." Jinora said in a worried tone. Korra only brushed it off and entered the airbending master's room. It surprisingly was almost the same as every other bedroom in the temple. The only difference being the furniture moved around and a small telephone next to the bed. Korra immediately went for the closet to look for her 'prize' while Jinora sad on the bed and awaited her father to come in and see Korra rummaging through his belongings.

"These robes all look the same!" Korra complained as she shuffled through several airbending robes. "Why does he even need this many?"

"With Ikki and Meelo around, it's hard to keep yourself cleaned." Jinora said as she peeked around Korra's hip into the closet. She spotted something in the far corner of the closet. "That robe looks old. I wonder why dad has it?"

Korra followed Jinora's pointed finger to an old dusted robe in the far left corner of the closet. With a smile of accomplishment, the Avatar snatched it and quickly returned everything to its proper place. The robe has a couple of holes in it from unknown sources, but it was definitely Aang's robe all right. It had a familiar vibe to it.

"Why do you need that old robe?" Jinora asked while aiding Korra in patting dust from it. Her answer was Korra's mischievous smile. The Avatar looked around the room some more, this time into the dresser. Her hand emerged with a ceremonial knife the original Air Nomad's used for shaving their heads.

"My dad said he got that once he mastered airbending. Grandpa gave it to him. Why do you need it?"

Korra ignored her once again and grabbed the airbender's hand to drag her outside. She led Jinora to the meditation hut, Tenzin was no longer there.

_"Yes! Now it's going to be even better!" _Korra thought to herself. She began putting the robe on over her clothes, much to Jinora's disbelief.

"All right Korra, what are you planning?" Jinora finally asked. Korra could no longer keep her in the dark.

Korra looked around to make sure Tenzin wasn't in the area. "Jinora, I remember the White Lotus telling me back at the South Pole that I can have my past lives manifest themselves through me. They even tried to get me to manifest Roku by wearing his hairpiece, courtesy of the Fire Lord, and I had to refer to myself as Roku for the rest of the day. It didn't work, but I just thought of an amazing idea!" Korra was bobbing and hopping in place so much that it made Jinora anxious.

"Well? What is your idea!?" She asked impatiently.

"I'm going to wear Aang's clothes and see if I can manifest him! Then you can see your grandpa!" Korra yelled with her arms wide, bringing Jinora into a hug. They were both laughing madly now at the thought of this 'amazing' idea. Dust from Aang's old robes began floating in the air and Korra had to make sure the blade of the knife was covered. She didn't want to get anyone hurt on today of all days. Jinora took a step back and sat down on the ground as Korra stood in place, trying to get Aang to appear before them. They sat there for 5 minutes before Jinora let loose a breath held for too long.

"Are we doing something wrong?" Korra asked as she studied herself. "I'm wearing his clothes, I have his knife, and I'm the Avatar! What else do we need?"

"Maybe you just need to wait a bit more? Maybe he's stuck in traffic?" Jinora chuckled silently at her own joke. Korra huffed and crossed her arms until she saw Tenzin approaching the hut.

"Korra? What are you doing in my father's robes! Put them back this instant!" He yelled as his face became a slight shade of red.

Korra glared at the airbending master. "If you knew why I was wearing them you would let me continue!"

Tenzin shook his head is frustration and walked towards the Avatar. "That doesn't matter Korra. I'm not in the mood to deal with your teenage antics today! Put my father's belongings back!"

Korra scoffed dramatically and pointed the covered knife at the airbender. "Teenage antics? I'm doing this to help you!"

Tenzin jumped back at the sight of the knife being pointed at him. The blade covered or not, it was still a knife. "My knife!? That was a gift my dad gave me, you've gone too far this time Korra!" Tenzin reached for the knife, but was cut off by the sky suddenly darkening. Korra disappeared in a tornado and the winds picked up tremendously around the island. Tenzin held Jinora tightly as they waited for the sudden and mysterious winds to disappear. The sky cleared again and Tenzin opened his eyes to where Korra was. A voice he hadn't heard in years met him.

"Too far, eh? She could have gone much further than that, believe me." The voice laughed to itself. Tenzin and Jinora looked up at the mediation hut to see a tall airbender, and not just any airbender…

"D-dad?" Tenzin said quietly. Jinora stood in equal disbelief at the sight of her grandfather. She never got the chance to see Aang since he died before she was born.

"Well, I haven't seen you in 18 years and this is the greeting I get?"

Immediately after Aang speaking, Tenzin ran up to his father and hugged him tightly. Jinora approached much more cautiously but eventually joined in the hug.

"It's good to see you again my son." Aang said as she patted his son's back. Tenzin broke the hug and allowed himself to take in the sight of seeing his dad again. Jinora still held tightly to Aang, and didn't look like she was going to let go anytime soon. The Avatar pried Jinora off of him and knelt down to her level. "So this is my granddaughter Jinora? My, you're prettier than Katara described."

Jinora laughed shyly and hugged her grandfather again, though not as tightly as before.

"Mother has been in contact with you?" Tenzin asked.

Aang picked up a laughing Jinora up onto his shoulders and looked to his son. "Every once in a while, I visit into her dreams every couple of months or so."

Before Tenzin could respond, the distinct shrill of approaching children echoed throughout the Temple. Ikki and Meelo sprinted toward their father at incredible speeds with Pema walking with Rohan far behind. Ikki was right about to go on some talking-rant about the sudden storm when she noticed a new airbender with Jinora sitting on his shoulder.

"Who's that? Is he an airbending master too? How come Jinora is on his shoulder? He must be strong, how strong are you? You kind of look like my dad, are you dad from the future?"

Aang stared in shock at the speed at which the girl talked before laughing loudly. "Ikki? My, you have a voice! I see a great future in politics for you!" The Avatar brought his other granddaughter into a hug. "My name is Aang, I'm your grandpa!"

Ikki's face was completely puzzled. She looked at Tenzin, and then to Aang, then she began looking around the area. "Where's Korra? I bet she would want to meet you!"

Aang laughed again and patted her head. "I can talk to Korra anytime she wants too, so that won't be a problem." Ikki was right about to ask another question when Meelo pounced onto Aang's head.

"Ew! You taste like dust!" He exclaimed before chewing on Aang's head some more.

Tenzin watched his dad socialize with his children with teary eyes. He always imagined it happening, but he thought it never would since Aang died before any of them were born. Finally Pema approached the merry group with Rohan in her arms. She eyed the new man showing her children 'the marble trick' before walking up to Tenzin, who much to her surprise looked like he was on the verge of crying.

"Who is this man?" She asked as she adjusted Rohan's position.

"That's my dad, Avatar Aang." Tenzin said with a warm smile. Pema gawked at the Avatar standing before them. Tenzin looked like him a lot; she could see the resemblance on them now. He was playing with their children like he knew them for years; Tenzin always said he was a kind fellow. The couple watched as Aang took Jinora off of his shoulder and placed her back on the ground.

"All right my grandchildren, Grandpa Aangy has to go now. Korra has a life she needs to return too." The children "aww"ed respectively and hugged Aang one last time before he walked back over to Tenzin and Pema.

"They are amazing children, you two are great parents."

"T-thanks dad, that means a lot." Tenzin said as he hugged his dad. Once they finished the hug Pema bowed respectfully, only to be brought into a hug by the Avatar. Aang pinched little Rohan's nose, earning a chuckle as he returned to the meditation hut.

"It was great finally meeting my grandchildren and seeing with my own eyes what has become of my descendants. Remember, I am always with you. I'm in the clouds, the wind, and the trees. I'm with you whenever you need me. Just…remember…" The sky darkened again and the tornado encompassed Aang. Pema turned to shield Rohan from the high wind speeds as Tenzin herded the older children into a group. The wind stopped as abruptly as it came and the sky returned to normal. Korra reappeared where Aang was, still holding out that covered knife.

"Too far!? I chose just to get the knife! I would have grabbed his glider..." Korra stopped her yelling when she saw the looks everyone was giving her. "Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"Oh Korra! You just missed Grandpa Aang! He must have flown away in that tornado!" Ikki yelled as she spun around. Korra looked around, confused, until she realized what happened.

"So…I actually managed to manifest Aang?"

Tenzin nodded and Korra cheered loudly. "Yes! I _do_ have a spiritual side after all!"

Everyone joined Korra for a laugh as she jumped around with Ikki. Soon everyone went back to what they were doing before. Pema took the kids to the garden and Korra went straight for the Spinning Gates, hoping to have some extra skill thanks to Aang's recent presence. Tenzin thought about returning to his spot under the Meditation hut to sit and grieve about the loss of his father. But a small breeze blew through from the ocean, to the trees, and finally to Tenzin. He almost swore he heard a whisper as the wind blew around him.

_"Remember…I'm always with you, my son…"_

Tenzin smiled and whispered something into the wind as he walked to observe Korra at the Spinning Gates…

"_I know dad, thank you..."_

**The End**

* * *

**"Grandpa Aangy" says you should review this, I can't correct things without knowing the mistakes are there. Grandpa Aangy also thanks you for reading this, and says that the writer has a couple more ideas for One Shots/multi-chapter stories. But you won't have to wait inside an ice berg for 100 years in order to read them. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
